


Golden Child

by MyRoyalDame



Category: Matilda (1996), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRoyalDame/pseuds/MyRoyalDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles with Belle (Anna French), Rumpelstiltskin (Mr. Gold), and their lovely daughter, Matilda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Quarters (or, The Discovery)

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me way back when on Tumblr all on the idea that Matilda is the perfect Rumbelle child. I had to agree and so these drabble prompts came into play. I hope you enjoy them.

The noises of Main Street buzzed all around Matilda’s ears: the steady hits of a hammer, the quiet conversations of the townfolk towering above the petite six-year old, the heated arguments of Granny and Ms. Ruby.

Her blue eyes brightened at the sight of the scantily-clad waitress, a smile spreading across her face. Her mother had always called Ms. Ruby a “dumb floozie,”  but she’d always found her to be really nice.   
The waitress rolled her eyes at Granny’s words, her dark gaze landing on the small girl. She offered the girl a friendly smile from her painted lips, prompting an eager wave from Matilda. It was nice to see someone familiar in a street she’d never explored on her own.

Turning straight ahead, Matilda gazed on, inquisitive eyes drinking in the center of the town with eagerness. Her black, Mary Jane shoes tapped quietly against the cement, her blue dress trailing behind her as she walked on.   
The diner had been the only place she’d ever been in here, something that she wished to correct right away now that she was old enough. What else could she do in her home? She’d already read every bit of reading material, down to the yellow pages, twice. There had to be something she could do in the small town.

Her head turned slightly left as she stopped at a street corner. She followed down, reading each of the stores’ signs and gazing past the window. Mr. Clark’s Mart, Taylor’s Boutique, the hairdresser she knew that her mother frequented often, Mr. Gold’s Pawnshop and Antiquities…

Her smile widened at each one. Well, she had something to do now.

Her hands brushed the skirt of her dress, the girl ready to cross the street. Looking up, she turned left to check for any cars.   
Matilda paused, brows furrowing and head tilting slowly to the side. There, right in the center of town, was a building she’d always glimpsed, but never really looked at: the clock tower. Yet, right under the clock tower, was a small sign; her eyes narrowed as she read the smaller words:  _Storybrooke Library._

Her heart practically skipped a beat. A real library! Here! A wide grin spread on her young face, brightening her face as she jogged down the sidewalk.   
In her dreams, she’d never thought she’d find a library in Storybrooke. Matilda had long read about such places in her books and magazines at home, but they had always seemed so unreachable to her. After all, Wormwoods never took pleasure in reading; well, except for her.

Matilda stretched up, grasping the slender handle and pushing down with a satisfying click. It opened slowly, letting out a cool rush of air that tickled her skin and made her eyes wince.

Her mouth dropped in amazement. Books…hundreds and hundreds of books. More than she had ever thought possible…  
“Wow…” Her hands dropped to the sides as she slowly entered the library. Was this heaven?   
The soft clacks of footsteps broke through her musing, making Matilda turn to the source. Her brows furrowed in curiosity as the slight figure of a woman made herself known, her thin arms carrying a few books. As she stepped closer and closer, Matilda folded her hands behind her back, trying her best to be polite.

She was the most beautiful woman the girl had ever seen. Her blue eyes were warm and inviting, shining even in the dull lighting of the room. Her hair came down in bouncy, soft-looking curls; they looked brown, as brown as some of the acorns the tree in her backyard dropped during the summer months. Her lips were red as roses, like the fairytale princesses she’d often read about, and she wore a lovely dress.

Was she really a princess?

The woman stopped when she saw her, eyes brightening in surprise and rosy lips curving in a shy, polite smile. “Why, hello there.” Her voice was quiet, sounding a bit funny to Matilda’s ears.  
Matilda returned the smile, honestly enchanted by her. “Good morning.”   
“Well…welcome to the library. The, uh, children’s section is right over there,” she quickly shifted the books to one arm, gesturing to a small room to the right of her. “Would you like me to pick out some books for you, with lovely pictures inside?”   
Matilda’s smile widened as she shook her head. “No, thanks. I think I can handle it myself.”   
The woman’s eyes seemed to spark, her smile becoming more genuine as she stared at her. “Well…if you need anything, let me know, Ms…?”   
“Matilda,” she replied easily, “Matilda Wormwood.”   
“Lovely to meet you, Ms. Wormwood,” the librarian nodded. “I’m Anna, Anna French.”   
“It’s nice to meet you, too, Ms. French.”


	2. Baking Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almostvivian prompted: Belle and Matilda bake brownies!
> 
> So yeah, I didn't write Lacey for this namely because we've no idea what she's like. Instead, my cursed Belle is basically a pushover, possessing none of the boldness our normal Belle is known for. I don't have the opportunity to show that in this drabble, but I'm sure it'll present itself if someone prompts it.   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this drabble, and I really hope I can hear your reaction or comments very soon. :)

“I think they’re almost ready, Ms. French.”

Anna lifted her gaze from “Emma,” her bright blue eyes a bit wider in surprise, before she smiled softly, a bit of excitement in her eyes. “Alright, Matilda. I’ll go check right now.” Her gaze briefly shifted to the table, finding the bit of blue lace she used as a bookmark, before she placed it carefully between the yellowed pages. Her smile widened as the librarian thought back these strange past few weeks. 

From the moment Matilda Wormwood had stepped into her library, she knew that there was something quite special about the girl. It lay beneath the innocent appearance of her young face and bright red bow in her chestnut hair, deep in her bright, clear eyes. After all, what six year old child traveled all by herself to a library of all things?   
She was proven completely right when Matilda cleared out the children’s section of the library in a matter of a week. 

“Ms. French? I’m pretty sure they’re finished now.”   
Anna’s head again snapped in the direction of her apartment’s small kitchen, finding Matilda staring through the oven’s glass covering. Her smile soon returned as she closed her book shut before standing up from the chair. Always so curious, even with baking. 

Matilda, turning to her direction, immediately backed away from the oven as she entered the kitchen, taking her pair of stained, red mittens from the table counter. As she slipped them on her hands, she heard Matilda draw closer to her, making her glance the child’s way. 

“Thank you very much for inviting me, Ms. French.” The girl smiled up at the librarian, a grateful and genuine light to her eyes that only made Anna happier.   
“It’s no problem at all, dear. I haven’t had much company in quite some time, and you were an excellent helper with the brownies.”   
Her comment widened Matilda’s smile. “Thanks… I’ve never really made them before.”   
“First time for everything, then. I’m sure you’ll love them when you try them.” Gently, she pulled down the oven door, a wave of heat hitting her. Her eyes squinted as she reached for the tray carefully. The metal was unbearably warm under her wool-covered fingers, making her speed up as she pulled it out and closed the door, setting it on the counter beside her. 

“And now, Matilda, would you like to help me get them on some plates?” She glanced at her from the corner of her eye, slipping off her coverings. Matilda brightened up a bit before nodding eagerly.   
Anna smiled. “Good. Just get a spatula from the top dresser under the sink and let’s get to work, hm?”   
The girl swept past her and pulled it out, easily picking up the smaller, plastic spatula for herself. 

As Anna reached up for the cupboard to grab the plate, she heard Matilda begin to strike up a conversation, “I finally finished ‘Pride and Prejudice,’ Ms. French. You were right; it was very lovely.”   
The mention of one of her favorite novels brought a truly bright smile to her face as she set the plate next to the metal tray.   
“I thought you might like it. Elizabeth Bennet is one of my favorite female protagonists, especially in the realm of classic British literature.”   
“I liked her a lot, too. I think she told Mr. Darcy exactly what he needed to hear.” 

Anna almost chuckled to herself; she never thought that she would be having a discussion on “Pride and Prejudice” with a six year old child! Albeit, a lovely six year old child. 

“You and me both, dear.” Turning back to her, she carefully held out the plate as Matilda began scooping out the brown treats, the plastic scraping a bit roughly against the metal.   
“I wish I could see things like that in real life,” Matilda spoke as she balanced a particularly large brownie. “I’ve never seen a boy like Mr. Darcy before.”   
This time, Anna had to chuckle, the curls tied back in her ponytail bouncing slightly. “Well, it’s a bit early for that kind of talk, Ms. Wormwood,” she replied in a teasing voice, the girl making a face.   
“Ugh, no, I don’t want to do that yet, Ms. French.”   
She smirked, amused at her reaction and reminded just how young Matilda really was. “I’m sure your Father is quite relieved to hear that.” Any Father would, naturally. 

Her brows furrowed, however, when she found Matilda frowning at her comment, an almost…sad haze shadowing her usually clear eyes. It made her look older, in a way; it was a look the librarian thought far too old for a child her age.  
She frowned, worry creeping in her heart.   
“What’s wrong, dear?”   
Matilda bit her lip, a sign Anna instinctively knew meant that she was uncomfortable, before dropping another brownie on the plate. Silence reigned for a few more moments before the young girl sighed. “My dad doesn’t really care that much about me.”   
“Oh, sweetheart…”  
Sympathy welled in her at her reply. Carefully, she placed the plate back on the counter before she leaned down, wrapping her arms around the girl. Matilda’s muscles tensed for a brief moment before Anna felt small, thin arms wrap around her. 

“I’m sure that’s not true. Your father loves you, dear, I’m sure of it.” Who couldn’t love such a wonderful, bright child as Matilda? She was every parent’s dream: polite, sweet, intelligent, and obedient.   
“No, he doesn’t.” The child’s normally congenial tone sounded so flat that it broke her heart. “He doesn’t care, Ms. French, and my mom doesn’t either.”   
Anna reached a hand up, stroking the child’s hair. A sense of protectiveness and worry rose up in her almost unexpectedly; then again, this was the child that she had been taking care of in her library for almost two months now. She supposed it was natural…  
“I’ll tell you what. How about I visit your house and prove it to you?”  
“I don’t know…”   
“No, I insist, Matilda.” Slowly, she pulled away, offering the small girl a small smile. “Don’t worry; it’ll be just fine, and then you’ll see that your parents really do care.” 

Matilda’s frown didn’t drop from her face, but the girl nodded, making her smile wider. “Now,” letting go of her, she straightened up, “let’s get back to those treats, hm?” A short nod was her only answer, making her smile falter a little.   
Well, she thought to herself, that will soon be gone.   
She just needed to visit the Wormwoods and have a nice talk with them; perhaps even recommend a few schools they might consider Matilda attending in the future. 


	3. A Legitimate Operation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almovivian prompted on Tumblr: Henry and Matilda try to figure out who Mr. Gold is in the library.  
> This one ran away with me, to be honest. A lot. But I hope it's still good.

Henry sighed, gripping the strap of his bag a bit tighter, as he headed down Main Street, the rubber soles of his sneakers slightly squeaking with every step. His bag bounced with every step, the heavy book inside always digging a bit into his lower back. 

He'd gotten pretty used to it now, considering how many times he'd had to run with it. 

Surprisingly, as he headed past down the sidewalk, barely a noise was made. The doors to most of the shops and boutiques remained mostly still, only a few of the town's citizens making a walking trip around, mostly to Granny's diner. A few cars drove by him, splashing a few of the puddles, but other than that, it was kind of quiet. 

Weird. Main Street was never this quiet. 

Inwardly shrugging, Henry looked back down the street, eyes immediately brightening when he spotted the sign plastered right underneath the famous clock tower.   
 _Public Library of Storybrooke.  
_ The one place directly in town that no sheriffs, Evil Queens, or concerned teachers could find him. The one place in town that he felt, well...normal.  __  


Seeing that the street was clear, Henry gripped both straps of his bag and jogged across, paying no mind to the wet pavement as he went on. The squeaking of his shoes turned a few heads as he ran on, but he was completely focused.  
Rushing up to the front, he quickly reached the large glass doors, pulling one eagerly, before stepping inside. His eyes trained immediately on the large front desk, wooden and piled with many, many books. 

Most people would have assumed that they were in circulation. Henry knew better. 

They were just the beginnings of a To-Read list. 

He heard the soft thud of a book being shut, heard the creak of the librarian's chair, before he caught the curious and now pleasant blue eyes of one of his favorite reasons to come here.   
Henry smiled brightly. "Hi, Ms. French!" 

Ms. Anna French smiled back, the light glinting on her pink lips, before straightening herself up. "Hello, Henry. Lovely to see you again."   
Her curly, brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and she was dressed nicely in one of her usual floral dresses.   
Somehow, even with her hair messy and no makeup on her face, she always looked pretty. Like a princess. 

He smiled a bit more to himself, feeling just a bit proud of himself. That was because she was. It had taken some time, but he'd finally found out exactly who she was. Who she really was before the curse happened. 

"So," she began, leaning forward just a tad conspiratorially, an amused gleam to her eyes. It always made him just a tad sad. "What new information have you brought me today?" 

Henry knew she didn't believe him. Almost no one in town did, choosing to believe that he was crazy or that it was just because he was a kid. His m- Regina never helped either...  
"I finally found out who you really are, Ms. French." Carefully, he shrugged the backpack from his shoulders, holding it up his straps as he drew himself closer.   
"Ah, ah." Crossing her arms, she straightened her self up, a strict gaze and tone halting Henry mid-step. "Not a step further in my library to you swipe those feet of yours clean." 

A bit wide-eyed, Henry nodded quickly, stepping back before wiping his feet on the scratchy welcome mat. The library was Ms. French's job, yeah, but he also knew that it was her favorite place in the whole world. A place that she didn't like to be disrespected, as she'd say.   
He learned early on it was better to do things her way around here. She might have been really nice, but she could be scary when she wanted to be. 

After a few minutes, he looked back up, waiting for his signal to go.   
Ms. French smiled kindly at him again. "Go on, then. Let's hear who I really am now."   
He smiled back before stepping up to the front desk, excited to tell the disbelieving librarian who she really was.   
"It took some time," he placed the bag on the desk, careful not to mess with the books, "but I finally figured it out after reading it again last night."   
"I see..." 

The tone in her voice almost made him smile again. She may not believe in him, but she was still curious. 

"You're Belle. Lady Belle."   
Ms. French's smile dropped for a moment, her brow raising at Henry's discovery. The look in her eyes for that moment made Henry's heart fall: disbelief. He knew it was there. It was always there. It just hurt to see it, especially with Ms. French.  
"You think I'm Belle?"   
"You are Belle," he instantly corrected her. "And you're pretty awesome. Both here and in the Enchanted Forest."   
Ms. French, really Belle, gave him that kind smile again, though he noticed that her cheeks seemed a bit pinker now. "That...is incredibly sweet of you, Henry. I'm flattered." 

He resisted the urge to sigh. She shouldn't be flattered. She should be trying to find a way to stop this, to get her memories back. But he couldn't really blame her. It was the Curse. The Curse and the Evil Queen. Until he found the Savior, his real mom, nothing would change. 

"Now, your fellow agent is right down in the folklore section. Best be quick about it, Henry." Her smile turned softer. "She's been waiting for quite a bit of time now."   
Henry managed a bit of a smile again at that before nodding and grabbing his backpack again. "Thanks for telling me, Ms. French." Not that he really needed it. His "partner in crime" was always here, even more than him.   
The librarian gave him a short nod before sitting back down, almost hiding herself behind her books again.   
The smile dropped soon after. Soon, really soon, he would be able to find Emma and bring her back. And then, everyone would remember who they really were. 

Shaking his head, he turned away from the front desk and headed right. The folklore section of the library was a place he had memorized, practically. When he had first read the book and found out about the Curse, he immediately came here after Ms. French pointed him in the direction. It was the first time he did a project all by himself without school help, comparing those stories with his, and it had actually helped him in figuring out most of the town's identities.   
It didn't surprise him to figure out Matilda thought the same thing. 

And she certainly didn't disappoint, he found when he took the left to the folklore shelf. 

Matilda sat in the middle of the row, a large book with an orange hardcover on her lap. Her gaze was entirely focused on the words of the page, so focused that Henry knew she didn't hear him get closer, as she turned another page.   
Sitting all around her were books, the shelf beside her almost empty. Looking down, Henry spotted an assortment of strange names and titles: Grimm's tales, Andersen's tales, Afanasyev, and more.   
These were even more than he had ever read. And knowing Matilda, most of these had been read completely by now...

"Hey," he greeted quietly, stepping further inside.   
His soft voice made the girl almost jump, he saw, before she turned up to him, the inquisitive gaze almost immediately brightening. A small smile curled on her lips. "Hey, Henry."   
"So, did you find anything new?" He sat down on the floor, legs crossed, before resting his backpack against the shelf. He hoped she found something. The book didn't have every fairy tale from the Enchanted Forest, he soon found, and there were quite a few citizens in Storybrooke he had not been able to find, Matilda included. 

"I found a few stories that weren't in the book." She set the large book down on the ground beside her, careful not to let the pages close or lose her place. "Apparently, there are two Snow White's." 

"Oh, yeah..." He remembered reading that story. That reminded him. When Ms. Blanchard got her memories, he needed to ask her if she'd ever had a cousin. And if they'd ever played with a talking bear. Just to make sure. 

"I also found a bit on some people called selkies."   
"Selkies?" His brow raised.   
Matilda's eyes flashed with that knowing gleam, what Henry called her teacher look. Weird how a first grader acted more like a teacher than most of the actual teachers in the town. "Selkies are like mermaids, except they turn into seals. By wearing their seal skins."   
"Really?" Why would anyone want to turn into a seal? And why would anyone want to dress like one?   
"Yeah, I know." Her smile returned, a giggle almost popping out from her mouth. "Sounds weird. But then again, so is everything else." 

She had him there. 

His face turned a bit more serious as he remembered someone else. Someone that has been bugging him for quite some time. "Do you think you know who Mr. Gold really is?"   
Matilda's brows furrowed, confusing entering her eyes. "Who's Mr. Gold?" Her head tilted slightly to the side, a sign that she was curious.   
His eyes widened a bit. "You don't know who Mr. Gold is?"   
She only answered with a shake of her head. 

Now, that was really weird. Everyone knew who Mr. Gold was. Even when he has just started kindergarten, he knew who Mr. Gold was.   
"He owns the whole town and owns the pawn shop. You know, the one right across the street from here?"   
Her gaze shifted up in thought, head tilted a bit higher, before realization hit. "Yeah, I have seen it. But I can't say that I know. I didn't even know who he was here." 

Henry frowned, disappointed, but not deterred. He knew that if anyone could figure him out, it was Matilda. She was the smartest girl in Storybrooke and had helped him along the road to the end of this curse since the day he met her. She just needed to find him. 

"Well, Mr. Gold likes to make deals with the stuff in his shop and the other places he owns, I guess," he tried explaining to her. "And...even my mom's scared of him." That always amazed him, the fact that the Evil Queen was actually scared of someone.   
And it amazed Matilda too, judging by how wide her eyes were. "Someone scares the Evil Queen?" In a flash, he noted the determination in her eyes, her mouth setting itself. "Well, if that's the case, I'll do my best to find out." 

Henry smiled, feeling happy for the first time in weeks.   
Most of the town might not believe in him, most might of called him crazy and left him alone, but at least he had someone who had his back.   
And he had hers. 

Smiling back, Matilda placed the book back on her lap and began reading through again, faster than before.  
That was his signal.   
Leaning back against the other shelf, Henry took another book, one with a blue cover, and set himself to work. 

After all, Storybrooke wasn't about to fix itself. 


	4. The Worst Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almostvivian prompted: One day, the library is closed, and Mr. Gold lets Matilda read in his shop.

Mr. Gold pushed the small, wooden drawer in before locking it with a small ‘click.’ He’d just counted the money he collected only two days past, having collected the rent as was his routine.   
Well, his routine in this world.   
Lifting his head, he gazed past the small slits of light through the binds of his pawnshop, dark eyes catching the small, metal sign, the glass double doors… His frown deepened, the grip on his cane flexing before tightening against the gilded metal. 

Right there. His wife was right there, right across the street from the small, cluttered room that he had called his workplace for twenty-eight timeless years. All those years separated, and she had been there, oblivious to him…and to the one other person in this town who he missed the most. 

Oh, he missed his family, his precious and loving Belle and his perfect little Matilda, so much. No matter how much he reminded himself of Bae, how much he needed to get to his son, the pain he put them all through still burnt like a sear.   
But even more painful was the itch, the desire to walk straight across that street and hold his wife in his arms, to find his little girl again and give her her favorite stories to read to him. He wished to hold them both, to sit his daughter on his lap and cradle Belle in his arms in the night. 

His shop’s bell rang clear in the air, interrupting his melancholy.   
Rumpelstiltskin took in a breath, schooling his face into the cool facade he’d worn for so many decades, before he shifted his gaze. “Yes, how can I-” He stopped, eyes widening just a tad.   
“Hello, Mr. Gold,” that sweet, young voice he’d not heard in twenty-eight years greeted politely, clear blue eyes blinking up at him beneath straight, chestnut bangs.   
His Matilda. His lovely little princess wearing the same ribbon he’d made so long ago, yet…not the same child. Not the child who remembered his fond pets of her hair as she drifted to sleep, the stories they’d tell one another, her thousand questions as he spun at the wheel…

“-ld? Mr. Gold?” 

He blinked once again, gaze focusing once more on his little girl, as she stared up at him with furrowed brows.   
“Oh, yes, yes, sorry, dear,” he replied smoothly, despite his driftings. He smiled as politely as he could without showing the depths of his affection. Matilda smiled back, albeit perhaps a bit forced.

His heart twinged again. 

“I was wondering if I could read in your shop?” Her question was so shy and so politely-asked from his little girl, that he felt the utmost desire to embrace her and gift her with anything her heart contented. 

Gold, however, simply let his brow raise. “Well, I’ve never given one permission to loiter in my shop…” 

Her smile dropped. “Oh…”   
“However, I suppose I could allow it just this once…on one condition.” The last thing he wished to do was give Matilda the special treatment he’d always loved to give. Not in times so dangerous as all this… 

His little scholar stared back up at him, a bit of hope in her eyes. “Like a deal?”   
At that, he couldn’t help but smile a bit wider. And there was his Matilda. “Yes. Exactly that. I’m sure you’re not new to this concept?”   
She shook her head, eagerness hinted in the twinkle of her mother’s eyes. “No. My dad makes them all the time at the used car dealership.” 

The mention of the…’father’ made his blood boil, though he let no appearance of his anger manifest to her now. Soon enough, he would be ‘Papa,’ again, and Mr. Wormwood would be a dim memory to be swept away with the other scraps. 

“Excellent. I’ll tell you what,” he leaned in a tad closer, leaning against the counter for some support. “Read to your heart’s content for one day, but in return, you’ll owe me a simple favor-“  
“What’s the favor?” 

A chuckle almost escaped his lips. She’d always been so much like his Belle. “A pleasant surprise for the both of us, I assure you.”   
He tapped his fingers against the wood, a pleasant smile threatening to spread on his face, as he waited for her response. Deals, after all, were their own bit of fun in the Dark Castle, once upon a time…

An almost shrewd expression took her face, the girl biting her bottom lip slightly in thought. Oh, he knew that look…  
“I’m not supposed to make deals that I don’t know, Mr. Gold.” 

Pride swelled in him at that remark, despite the overreaching sadness. Even with such a powerful curse, her strong intellect remained. No amount of magic, he knew, could remove that.  
“Wise advice. However, if that is your wish,” he gestured to her with one hand, “then I shall tell you. My favor…is for a visit.” 

At that, Matilda’s brows furrowed again, her head tilting to the side. He could easily see she was expecting something a bit more…consequential on her side of the bargain. That almost made him smirk.   
“That’s it?”   
“That is it.” 

Managing a smile, the girl nodded. “Then it’s a deal.” A small, soft hand extended up to him, making him lower his gaze. At this…a small smile, fond and warm, escaped him until he took it, wrapping his own digits tenderly. They shook once before pulling away, the spinner a bit hasty. 

“The deal is struck.”


	5. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matilda had never met royalty...until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of the "ficlets" that has not been prompted. I felt that this was overdue. I'll write the actual dinner date soon enough...

Despite living in the town of Storybrooke for all six years of her life, Matilda really never knew very many of the people in it. 

She guessed it was her fault, really, though she couldn’t help it. The books she found everyday in the library were just so interesting. Where else could Matilda hear about a knight slaying a dragon, or a woman debating with a prideful man higher in the throes of the noble class, or even read about such interesting things on octopuses? Not on the television at home… At least, not like this. 

Unfortunately, her favorite hobby did not help in making friends, though she did have a few back at school: Henry, Lavender, even Eunice; at the library, she had Ms. French. And she did know a few others: Ms. Ruby at the diner, Mr. Gold, whom she has yet to figure out… 

But she knew that even that number wasn’t enough in a town where everyone knew everyone, from what Ms. French and Henry had told her, at least. 

And on a sunny day like this, Matilda found that she just loved heading to the park to sit under her favorite tree, wagon of books beside her, and finishing her venture into the world of “Moby Dick.” Her blue eyes were fixed to the words on the page, the chill in the breeze barely registering past the tickle of her hair brushing her neck. Even then, she never minded very much. Autumn was her favorite season, and nothing beat reading a book while watching the pretty leaves fall down around her. 

As she flicked to the next chapter, a small cough broke through her thoughts, making her eyes widen for a moment. Her head snapped up in surprise, immediately seeing the a tall, dark woman beside her. A very beautiful woman…  
“Hello, Matilda,” the woman greeted in a low, smooth voice. A voice just as pretty as she looked.

Her black hair reminded Matilda of the crows she liked to feed in a spot not too far from her tree, as did her dark eyes. Her pale skin was smooth, like the models of the magazines her mother read and clipped off before taping it to her mirror. Perhaps the prettiest thing about the woman, though, were her lips that slowly spread in an almost polite smile; they were so red, they made her a bit hungry…

Matilda blinked in surprise. How did she know her name? “Hello, Ms…?”

“Mills. Mayor Mills.” The mayor stepped a bit closer, her black coat-dress like a dark spot amongst all the reds, browns, and yellows.

Matilda felt her heart stop. The Mayor. The Evil Queen.  
Slowly, she took a leaf from the ground, and bookmarked her place in the large novel. The girl felt the dark eyes searing against her head; it made her even more nervous.

“I’ve heard much about you, Ms. Wormwood,” she spoke up again as Matilda lifted her eyes back to hers. Her words did little to relieve the girl.

“Really?” Why would the Evil Queen know about her? Unless…

“Yes, really. More importantly,” her dark brow rose, “I have heard about you befriending my son.”  
Matilda had always had sharp eyes, and she could see how the dark eyes only grew darker at the mention of Henry. They almost made her shiver, reminding her of when she was younger and when she left her closet door open, how she’d stare into the room for what seemed like hours in case the monster came out.

The girl only nodded in response.

“Well, as you may know, Henry doesn’t have a great many friends." The smile lessened at this fact, though the eyes remained that shadowy black. “It took me by surprise when I heard that he befriended you.”   
Despite the polite tone, a cold tingle settled in Matilda’s spine.  
“So, I suppose it’s only right that one of Henry’s friends comes and visits me.”  
In a flash, the bright teeth smiled back at her again, yet the black in her eyes remained. Pictures and photos of wolves, lions, and bears from the books in the library flashed in Matilda’s mind. Then, they looked more beautiful than fierce. Now, though…

“Visit you?” Her fingers twitched against the had cover of the novel.  
“Of course, dear. I never get to meet many of Henry’s friends.” The toothy smile widened. “And…”the Queen bent down, whispering as if she’d tell a secret. “I’ll make one of my family’s special recipes.”

The words brought no comfort to Matilda. “But…I don’t even know where your house is. And I really wouldn’t want to intrude-“  
A small laugh escaped the red lips. “It’s not intrusion if I invite you, Ms. Wormwood.”

Matilda felt trapped. She couldn’t refuse the Evil Queen if she was being nice. If she wasn’t suspicious about what she and Henry were doing, she’d definitely know something was going on if she didn’t go.  
“Will Henry be there?”

The Queen’s smile twitched. Matilda’s fingers curled nervously. “Of course, he will. However, I’m afraid there won’t be much time for playing. He has a special project.”  
The girl nodded in consent. “That’s alright.” She and Henry never really played all that much…but something told her that ‘playing’ meant something else.

“Such politeness…” The smile widened again, almost…like she won. “Your parents must be so proud.”  
Matilda frowned a bit deeper at the words, not bothering to correct the Evil Queen. Her heart felt heavier, like a rock, at the mention of the Wormwoods. “Maybe…” Not. Not at all.

“Well, Matilda, I’ll be happy to see you, perhaps, tomorrow?”  
Despite her tone, Matilda knew it wasn’t a question. “I’d love to, Madam Mayor.”  
“Excellent.” Black-gloved hands folded before the Queen as she stood up. “Until then, my dear.” With one more glance at her, Mayor Mills turned around, walking off past the grass, her hair like crow’s feathers ruffling in the autumn air.

Matilda stared after her, a long sigh escaping her lips. Looks like their operation was getting close and personal. Too close and personal.  
She only hoped that Henry could help her.

 


End file.
